1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving support device, a driving support method, and a driving support program.
2. Related Art
A driving support device that displays an image of a vicinity of a vehicle on a display is known. The driving support device displays image data of the vicinity of the vehicle, which is imaged by a camera that is installed at an external side of the vehicle, on the display allocated in the vicinity of a driver seat.
In such driving support device, there are cases where the deviation occurs in the position and the angle of the image displayed on the display due to the deviation of the installed position and angle of the camera. For such cases, a driving support system to arrange the position and the angle of the image displayed on the display is also being proposed. For example, in order to realize adjustment of a bird's eye image with a relatively-simple operation, a driving support system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-205928 displays the overhead image converted from the bird's eye image together with a guide to indicate extended lines from the right and left ends of the vehicle on a display device, and makes the user correct the deviation between the image after the overhead conversion and the guide.
The proposed device accumulates image data acquired from the camera in a memory and outputs a composite image created by compositing image data accumulated in the memory. This device, in creating the composite image by compositing the image data, refers to parameters corresponding to, for example, the installed position of the camera, movement characteristic of the vehicle, and the like. Therefore, if the installed position of the camera, the movement characteristic of the vehicle, or the like changes, distortion and/or deviation can occur because the parameters do not correspond to the condition after the change. However, if only the deviation in the image and the guide in the overhead image can be corrected, and the parameters used in creating the composite image cannot be corrected to appropriate values.
There is a need for a driving support device, a driving support method, and a driving support program that can display a precise composite image by compositing image data recorded in a recording unit even when the installed position of the camera and/or the movement characteristic of the vehicle have changed.